The Holy Lion
by Bismarck321
Summary: Harry is grown up and is ready to be sent to Hogwarts. Hyperion and Dumbledore's war begins to effect the new first years. Sequel to the Holy Fox.
1. Chapter 1

Hyperion Henry Lefay, Earl of Hastings sat in the Chief Warlock's chair in a chamber that was modelled after the House of Commons but was bigger. He sat waiting for the members of the Wizengamot to arrive and after waiting a few more minutes stood and said," 1365th Session of the Wizengamot is called to a open. The Head Speaker will call roll."

Xerxes Lestrange stood and said," Andrew Strickland , Amelia Bones, Augustus Rookwood."

The three members replied in the affirmative and Xerxes continued until all members were accounted for. Hyperion stood and announced," I call the Right Honourable, Lord Andrew Strickland to move the..." He checked his papers " Amendment 23 to Reform Bill number 4."

Strickland stood and said," This amendment will allow our legacy to be protected and not destroyed by a certain Headmaster whose name I will not mention to not be rebuked by the chair. This..." He droned on about how it was good for the future and that. After speaking for 30 minutes Strickland sat down.

Hyperion sighed mentally and stood again to say," I call Lady Hale to second the amendment."

A new lord stood and cried," Point of order."

Hyperion immediately rose to reply," Point of order, Lord Bailey."

Bailey said," Why didn't you refer to Lady Hale as the Right Honourable? Shouldn't we all be referred to as that?" The senior members of Wizengamot leaned forward collectively to see Hyperion's reply.

" Lord Bailey considering that you were induced in last week as the Minister's new 600 members to the Wizengamot I will let you off. I didn't refer to Lady Hale as the Right Honourable as she has only served for 30 years. Members who have served for 50 years are referred to as the Right Honourable." Hyperion shot back coolly.

Everything went out of his mind till Xerxes nudged him and whispered," You have to call a vote."

Hyperion stood immediately and called," The ayes to the right."

" Aye!" Members called

" The no's to the left." Hyperion shouted

"No!" Members cried

Hyperion roared," Division! Clear the lobby."

The members filed out of the chamber to the ayes lobby and the no's lobby. After half an hour the members had taken their seats again.

When they were all seated the Speaker's Whip, Arthur Fawley stood infront of the Hyperion's chair with three other whips and called," The ayes to the right 500. The no's to the left 500."

Fawley went to Hyperion and handed him the parchment with the results of the vote. Hyperion shouted," The ayes to the right 500. The no's to the left 500." Members started shouting over Hyperion who roared louder "Order! In accordance with precedence and on the principle that important decisions should not be taken except by a majority. I cast my vote with the no's. So the no's have it, unlock!" Hyperion stood and marched out of the chamber towards his office to leave for the day.

Tiberius Ogden, the Deputy Chief Warlock took the seat and called," Next order of business, results of indicative votes on the Education Bill. By order of voting, in respect of Lord Clarke's motion E. The ayes were 670, the no's were 330 the ayes have it. In respect of Lord Strauss' motion N. The ayes were 450, the no's were 550 so the no's have it. In respect of Lord Eldridge's motion R. The ayes were 100, the no's were 900 so the no's have it. In respect of the Leader of the Autocrats motion H (Autocrats' alternate bill). The ayes were 870, the no's were 120. Abstainers 10, so the ayes have it. In respect of the Minister of Magic's motion O. The ayes were 67, the no's 933. The no's have it."

* * *

Hyperion stepped through his ministry fireplace to his manor into his parlour to see Theseus and Harry sitting on a couch quietly discussing a book. Theseus had taken over Harry's lessons as soon as he was old enough but anything neither of them knew was left to Hyperion.

Hyperion asked," What is it today?"

Theseus smiled as he turned around and replied," We don't know anything about enchanters."

Hyperion sat down across from them in his armchair and said," Listen closely, an enchanter in the mundane world is a wizard who enchants and makes weapons powerful but that is a misconception. An enchanter is a very powerful wizard even more powerful than a warlock, their would magic would be considered as advanced types of compulsions and love potions. When an enchanter is tenfold more powerful than most wizards they are know as lord enchanters. These enchanters are the only wizards alive that can become immortal through a spell. The spell is Immortale Aeternae, which is Latin for immortal for eternity."

Harry asked," Have there been lord enchanters?"

Hyperion shared a look with Theseus and replied," Yes one I know of my great-great-great-grandfather. He died a hundred years ago as he lifted the spell. I am a enchanter myself and are as powerful as him."

Theseus broke in," We should eat before you get into your history, law, enchanting, Latin and estate management lessons."

Hyperion snorted and called," Odin! Bring us dinner." Odin appeared a few minutes later and snapped his fingers which made a modest meal appear on the table.

Harry smiled as he looked at his adoptive fathers who were stealing each other's food. He knew that he was grateful he was in their care as they were both very carefree about rules as long as he payed attention in his lessons. They were almost finished eating when a brown barn owl appeared on the window with a letter.

Hyperion drew his ebony and silver birch wand that had phoenix tears and basilisk blood as the core from his sapphire raven cane. He opened the window and the owl dropped the letter in his hand. He waved his wand and muttered," Deprehensio." After that showed nothing he said " Repertum." Hyperion then handed the letter to Harry who noticed the Hogwarts crest and immediately knew why Hyperion had cast those spells.

He opened it and read it:

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, former Chief Warlock, former Supreme Mugwump of the ICW.**

_Dear Mr Potter-Lefay_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term Begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall ._

Harry reached into the envelope and found the second piece of parchment he picked it up and read it:

_First Year Students will require:_

_1\. Three pairs of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

_Please note all pupil's clothes will require their name._

_And the following set of books:_

_1\. The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk_

_2\. A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_3\. Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_4\. A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_5\. One Thousand Magicsl Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_6\. Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_7\. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scammander_

_8\. The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_9\. An Auror's Memoirs by Theseus Scammander_

_10._ _A Study of Charms by Andrew Strickland _

_Other Equipment:_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystals phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring if they wish, an owl or a cat or a toad._

_Parents are reminded that First Year's aren't allowed their own broomsticks._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

When Harry looked up he saw Hyperion and Theseus writing things down on a long piece of parchment. He asked," What are you writing?"

Theseus looked up and said," We are writing a list of books we are getting you as that list is terrible. Go write a reply saying you are going..."

Hyperion cut him off," What about the Imperial Academy of Magic?"

Theseus replied," Well we send him to Hogwarts for a year and if he likes it he will carry on going and if he dosen't we send him to the Academy."

Hyperion looked at him and said," I don't know what I would do without you." He leaned in to press a kiss to Theseus' lips "Harry go write a reply then get to bed as we need to be up early tomorrow as this letter arrived on the 27th of July giving us 4 days to get you read and go to Diagon Alley."

Harry went off to bed willing and left the two adults alone in the parlour. Hyperion looked at Theseus and mischievously said," I wonder how good you are now."

Theseus looked at him just as mischievous and replied,"I could show you."

" No I think you are too..." Hyperion was cut off as Theseus pushed him on to the sofa this lead to them having a very enjoyable night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyperion stood looking down into his pensieve, that had two memories in it. He waved his wand and the basin floated over to his desk. Hyperion walked over to the desk and whispered," Just for today, I have to relive it." With that he lowered his head into the basin.

_Memories Start:_

_Theseus and Leta Lestrange were sat on a couch looking at the Daily Prophet which read: New Director of Global Magical Security of the ICW appointed. Beneath that was a photo of a young Hyperion with brown hair._

_Theseus smiled as he saw that his best friend had finally got the position he had always wanted. As he looked at the photo he saw his and Hyperion's other best friend Pollux Black standing next to him._

_Leta looked at Thesues and sighed, she knew that Theseus was only pretending to love her as he thought his feelings weren't reciprocated. She said," I know you don't love me."_

_Theseus' head shot up as he replied," I do love you!"_

_Leta snorted and said," You don't love me you love him."_

_" How did you know I love him?" Theseus asked_ incredulously

_" I have seen the way you look at him and how you behave when he is around. I also know he has been depressed since we began 'dating' and that Pollux is the only one who knows why." Leta answered_

_Theseus looked at her with eyes full of hope and realisation. Leta felt a stab of pain as she said," Go tell him how you feel. I'll deal with telling people we won't be married."_

_Theseus smiled as he replied," I'm sorry we didn't work out." He walked quickly out of the room towards the floo._

_Leta quietly muttered," I'm sorry too."_

* * *

_The young Hyperion stood on the stairs of the Lestrange Mausoleum with his aurors surrounding him. He looked at Theseus who stood on the other side of the Mausoleum and nodded._

_They were about to move forward but Grindelwald conjured a ring of blue fire. Hyperion reeled back as his aurors drew their wands. Grindelwald shouted," Aurors join me in this circle, pledge to me your eternal allegiance or die. Only here shall you know freedom. Only here shall you know yourself."_

_Grindelwald's followers entered the circle and apparated away as the fire when flying towards the British aurors. Hyperion saw the boy Newt was after approach the circle and enter it_. _Grindelwald's attention then turned to him as he said," Hyperion Lefay, we could be a great team you and I."_

_Hyperion growled," Never."_

_Grindelwald laughed as he raised his wand and said," Imperio!" Hyperion heard a voice in his mind say," Kill the eldest Scammander."_

_Hyperion approached Theseus and cried," Vincula Glacies!" Chains of ice wrapped around Theseus who turned his eyes upon Hyperion. Seeing those eyes brought another voice into his mind, his own voice roared," You love him. Don't kill him."_

_Hyperion eyes cleared and he turned to Grindelwald who shouted," Kill him now."_

_Hyperion grinned bitterly and replied," You've forgotten i'm a Lefay and we are brilliant at magic theory and I know one thing that can stop the Imperius, love is the only thing stronger then the Imperius."_

_Grindelwald growled and raised his wand but Hyperion beat him and cried," Sphaera Aquae." That spell bought everyone enough time to apparate outside of the Mausoleum._

_After they had dispersed Grindelwald's fire from outside after he let it loose. Theseus approached Hyperion and asked," Who were you thinking about under the Imperius Curse?"_

_Hyperion raised and eyebrow at the question and replied," Well you would be surprised."_

_Theseus frowned as he realised his hopes were gone but he was surprised when he felt a pair of lips on his. Hyperion whispered," It was you, you idiot. Always you."_

_Theseus smiled as he knew they would be fine._

_Memories End_

Hyperion pulled his head from the basin to see Harry standing in front of him. Harry said," We are waiting for you so we can go to Diagon Alley, Uncle."

Hyperion grinned as he waved his wand, he replied," I will be there in a minute and I have told you that you can call me Hyperion instead of Uncle."

Harry laughed as he exited the room and went towards the floo. Hyperion looked at the letters on his desk and he reached for the one that had the seal of the Noble and Ancient House of Graves on it. As well as the one with the ICW's crest on.

After doing that, Hyperion pulled his grey cloak on and set off to the floo room. When he arrived Theseus, still looking very youthful apart from his grey hair looked at him with a knowing look. After receiving a nod Theseus step through followed by Harry, Hyperion went last after he had grabbed his pocket watch.

* * *

Hyperion walked out of the fireplace to see the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron surrounding Harry, when he saw how nervous Harry looked he sent off a bang with his wand and said," Back off now! What makes you think you can badger a child like that?" Theseus after seeing the outburst pulled Harry out into entrance to Diagon Alley.

Hyperion stormed put of the bar to see the other two already walking towards Gringotts. He knew that the Goblins would gibe Harry his heir rings and that Theseus could get the money they need so he veered off towards Knockturn Alley.

He waved his wand and said in his mind," _Dissimulato."_ Hyperion then began walking towards Borgin and Burke's when he had entered he removed the glamour. Mr Borgin's head snapped up as the bell rang as he saw who it was he cried," Lord Lefay!"

Hyperion stepped up to the counter and said," I here for my request, Mr Borgin." Borgin nodded as if he had expected that, he bent down and removed a package from underneath the counter. Borgin handed it to Hyperion and said," The Gaunt ring, 450 Galleons."

Hyperion fished out a pouch and threw it on the counter and murmured," 750 Galleons there as a down payment for my next request." He opened the package and smiled as he saw a old family heirloom.

Mr Borgin inquired," And that is?"

Hyperion said," Secrets of the Darkest Art and Magick Moste Evile."

Borgin paled but nodded and replied," The next payment will be 3700 Galleons." Hyperion smiled and left the shop and hid in the shadows until he was back in Diagon Alley. He then went towards Obscurus Books.

* * *

Theseus and Harry entered Gringotts and went towards the desk at the end. When the Bank Manager looked up he asked," Who do you want?"

Theseus smoothly replied," Bloodspitter."

The Manager's eyes widened as he said," I believe you know the way Mr Scammander-Lefay."

Theseus nodded and led Harry through a very long corridor until they arrived at a door that read: _Bloodspitter._ He knocked snd entered when a gruff voice gumbled," Enter."

They entered and sat in front of a ancient Goblin who looked up at them and said," Mr Scammander, I believe Mr Potter wants a inheritance test."

Theseus nodded and Bloodspitter pulled out a piece of parchment and a silver dagger. He said," Mr Potter 3 drops of blood."

Harry pricked his finger with the dagger and let the blood drop on the parchment. Words began to appear on the parchment.

_Name: Harry James Potter-Lefay_

_Father: James Charles Potter_

_Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black__Godmother: Alice Longbottom_

_Adoptive Father: Hyperion Henry Augustus Marcus Lefay_

_Adoptive Father: Theseus Scammander_

_Magical Guardian: Hyperion Henry Augustus Marcus Lefay (Legal) Albus Dumbledore (Former)_

_Lord/Heirships:_

_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter_

_Lord of the Most Revered and Most Ancient House of Black (By the Black Family Charter)_

_Lord of the Most Revered and Most Ancient House of Peverell_

_Lord of the Most Revered and Royal House of Gryffindor_

_Lord of the Most Revered and Royal House of Ravenclaw_

_Lord of the Most Revered and Royal House of Hufflepuff_

_Lord of the Most Revered and Roy House of Slytherin_

_Heir to the Most Revered and Ancient House of Flamel_

_Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Raventhorne_

_Heir to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Selwyn_

_Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Fleamont_

_Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Scammander_

_Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Graves_

_Heir to the Most Imperial and Grand House of Hohenzollern_

_Heir to the Most Imperial and Grand House of Emrys (Becomes Lord at 15)_

_Heir to the Most Imperial and Grand House of Pendragon_

_Heir to the Most Imperial and Grand House of Merlin_

_Titles:_

_Count of Ayr_

_Lord of Hogwarts_

_Prince of Magical Germany_

_Lord of the Rhine_

_Lord of the Diagon Alley_

_Lord of the Ministry of Magic_

_Supreme Sorcerer of Europe_

_Gained Titles:_

_King of Magic_

_Master of Death_

Harry looked up as he heard a thud and then he realised Theseus had hit the ground in a faint.


	3. Chapter 3

Hyperion stalked through the halls of Gringotts towards Bloodspitter's office, the rest of the Goblins knew to stay out of his way when he was this angry. When he arrived Bloodspitter gestured for him to read the parchment.

With every line he read, Hyperion's eyes widened even more until the point were his eyes would burst out if he widened them anymore. Bloodspitter grumbled," Lord Lefay I recommend that you take a inheritance test too." The Goblin then pulled out another piece of parchment and handed him a silver dagger " 3 drops of blood Lord Lefay."

Hyperion looked at his husband but complied, he let the blood drop and was floored when he read the appearing words.

_False Name: Hyperion Henry Augustus Marcus Lefay_

_True Name: Hyperion Henry Marvolo Augustus Cygnus Charles Regulus Lefay-Gaunt-Graves_

_Father: Marcus Alistair Lefay-Graves_

_Father: Corvinus Gaunt II_

_Grandfather: Regulus Romulus Lefay_

_Grandfather: Henry Charles Graves_

_Husband: Theseus Scammander_

_Lordships:_

_Lord of the Most Imperial and Royal House of Lefay_

_Lord of the Most Revered and Ancient House of Gaunt_

_Lord of the Most Revered and Ancient House of Graves (British Branch)_

_Lord of the Most Revered and Ancient House of Carrow_

_Lord of the Most Revered and Ancient House of Flint_

_Lord of the Most Revered and Ancient House of Travers_

_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Slughorn_

_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Yaxely_

_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Belby_

_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Davies_

_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Boot_

_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Burke_

_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Borgin_

_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Smith_

_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Zabini_

_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Avery_

_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Bulstrode_

_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Crouch_

_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Fawley_

_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Thickness_

_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Nott_

_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Rosier_

_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Quahog_

_Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Caeser_

_Titles:_

_Earl of Hastings_

_High Lord of Britain_

_Head of the Sacred Twenty-Eight_

_Grand Enchanter of Earth_

_Gained Titles:_

_Consul of the Roman Empire_

_King of Magical Italy_

_King of Magical Spain_

_Lord of Magical Portugal_

Hyperion frowned as he thought he knew his father was called Marcus but he had a mother called Cassopiea. Bloodspitter looked at him as he said," Lord Lefay-Gaunt-Graves, you should know your father Corvinus Gaunt was killed by Dumbledore in 1945."

Hyperion smiled bitterly and replied," Not a surprise. I want me and Harry to take a familia test each."

Bloodspitter nodded and pulled out two more pieces of parchment and said," 4 drops of blood each." They each let the blood fall and they watched the words appear on the parchment.

_Harry James Potter-Lefay's Family:_

_Potter: James Charles Potter, Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, Charles Potter, Dorea Potter nee Black, Fleamont Potter, Euphiema Potter nee Zabini, Henry Potter, Amelia Potter nee Fleamont, Hardwin Potter, Iolanthe Potter nee Peverell, Abraham Potter, Linfred of Stinchcombe , Ralston Potter, Ignotus Peverell_

_Black: Dorea Potter nee Black, Sirius Orion Black, Pollux Black, Cassiopeia Black, Marius Black, Irma Crabbe, Ursula Flint, Phineas Nigellus Black, Cygnus Black II, Walburga Black, Cygnus Black III, Alphard Black, Violetta Bulstrode, Cygnus Black I, Sirius Black I, Elladora Black, Iola Black, Sirius Black II, Phineas Black, Belvina Black, Arcturus Black II, Arcturus Black I, Lycoris Black, Arcturus Black III, Regulus Black I, Callidora Black, Cedrella Black, Charis Black, Hesper Black, Herbert Bulstrode, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, Regulus Black, Alexia Black, Harfang Longbottom_

_Peverell: Ignotus Peverell, Cadmus Peverell, Antinoch Peverell, Marvolo Gaunt, Iolanthe Peverell, Morfin Gaunt, Merope Gaunt, Tom Marvolo Riddle jr_

_Gryffindor: Godric Gryffindor_

_Hufflepuff: Helga Hufflepuff_

_Ravenclaw: Rowena Ravenclaw, Helena Ravenclaw_

_Slytherin: Salazar Slytherin, Tom Marvolo Riddle jr_

_Flamel: Nicholas Flamel, Perenelle Flamel_

_Raventhorne: Roderick Raventhorne_

_Selwyn: Septimus Selwyn_

_Fleamont: Henry Fleamont_

_Scammander: Theseus Scammander-Lefay, Newt Scammander, Percival Graves_

_Graves: Percival Graves, Henry Charles Graves, Marie Graves_

_Hohenzollern: Wilhelm I, Otto von Bismarck_

Bloodspitter said," We don't have records for the Emrys, Pendragon or Merlin familes. Now Lord Lefay-Gaunt-Graves it is your turn."

_Hyperion Henry Marvolo Augustus Cygnus Charles Regulud Lefay-Gaunt-Graves:_

_Lefay: Marcus Alistair Lefay-Graves, Augusta Lefay, Regulus Romulus Lefay,Henry Charles Graves, Louis Lefay, Lucien Lefay, Andre Lefay, Wilhelm Lefay-Lestrange, Corvus Lestrange-Lefay_

_Gaunt: Marvolo Gaunt, Morfin Gaunt, Corvinus Gaunt II, Merope Gaunt, Corvinus Gaunt I, Gormlaith Gaunt, Isolt Sayre, Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Graves: Percival Graves, Marie Graves, Henry Charles Graves, Marcus Alistair Lefay-Graves_

_Carrow: Amycus Carrow, Alecto Carrow, Rufus Carrow_

_Flint: Marcus Flint, Cornelius Flint, Mary Flint nee Bulstrode_

_Travers: Torquil Travers, Cygnus Travers, Rosemary Travers nee Bones_

_Slughorn: Horace Slughorn, Jacqueline Slughorm_

_Yaxely: Corban Yaxely, Charles Yaxely_

_Belby: Marcus Belby, William Belby_

_Davies: Roger Davies, Tracey Davies, Arthur Davies, Chester Davies, Vivian Davies_

_Boot: Terry Boot, Chester Boot, Cassandra Davies_

_Burke: Caractacus Burke_

_Borgin: Leopold Borgin_

_Smith: Zachariah Smith, Zephyr Smith, Elena Smith_

_Zabini: Blaise Zabini, Veronica Zabini, Lucien Zabini_

_Avery: Amicus Avery, Severus Avery, Arthur Smith-Avery_

_Bulstrode: Millicent Bulstrode, Vivien Bulstrode_

_Crouch: Barty Crouch sr, Barty Crouch jr, Amelia Crouch_

_Fawley: Arthur Fawley, Hector Fawely_

_Thickness: Pius Thickness_

_Nott: Theodore Nott, Cantankerus Nott, Maxwell Nott,_

_Rosier: Evan Rosier_

_Quahog: Samuel Quahog_

_Caeser: Julius Caesar, Pompey the Great, Augustus, Tiberius, Caligula, Claudius, Nero, Galba, Otho, Vitellius, Vespasian, Titus, Domitian, Nerva, Trajan, Hadrian, Antonius Pius, Marcus Aurelius, Lucius Verus, Commodus, Pertinax, Septimus Severus, Caracalla, Geta, Macrinus, Tacitus, Florianus, Probus, Carus, Carinus, Numerian,Gratian_

Theseus said as everyone looked at Bloodspitter," Bloodspitter now is the time to explain this."

Bloodspitter grinned, he had been waiting for this day for two hundred years," Certainly, Mr Scammander-Lefay. Lord Potter is now the lord of all those houses it said on there and the heir of the Emrys, Merlin and Pendragon House, that means when he is 15 he will be the King of Magic. Lord Lefay-Gaunt-Graves you are very special because as the descendant of most Roman Emperors that would make you the ruler of all the magical and mundane countries that were apart of it. Lord Potter is now Lord of Hogwarts, which means Dumbledore will try to control him. When you are done in this office Griphook will show you to your vaults and we also recommend you take a ability test."

Hyperion nodded so Bloodspitter passed over the pieces of parchment and this time gave Hyperion the dagger first. Hyperion shot a glare at Bloodspitter who grinned in return and said," 6 drops of blood Lord Lefay-Gaunt-Graves."

Hyperion let the blood fall and read the parchment.

_Ability Test for Hyperion Henry Marvolo Augustus Cygnus Charles Regulus Lefay-Gaunt-Graves:_

_Natural Latin: 100%_

_Natural Leadership: 100%_

_Enchanting: 100%_

_IQ: 100%_

_Magical Core: 60% (Blocked:40%)_

_Magical Theory: 100%_

_Truth Reader: 50% (Blocked:50%)_

_Natural Occlumency: 60% (Blocked:40%)_

_Natural Legilimency: 70% (Blocked:30%)_

_Elemental Magic: 0% (Blocked:100%)_

_Arithmancy: 40% (Blocked:60%)_

_Mist Control: 0% (Blocked: 100%)_

_Wandless Magic: 30% (Blocked:100%)_

_Non-Verbal Magic: 20% (Blocked:80%)_

_Telekinesis: 0% (Blocked:100%)_

_Clairvoyance: 0% (Blocked:100%)_

_Astral Projection: 0% (Blocked:100%)_

_Pyrokinesis: 0% (Blocked:100%)_

_Aerokinesis: 0% (Blocked:100%)_

Hyperion looked up as Bloodspitter said," Lord Lefay-Gaunt-Graves, if you would follow our Goblin Healer to remove the blocks." Hyperion exited the room with the healer "Lord Potter if you please."

Harry let the blood fall and read.

_Ability Test for Harry James Potter-Lefay:_

_Defence against the Dark Arts: 40% (Blocked:60%)_

_Charms: 40% (Blocked:60%)_

_Transfiguration: 30% (Blocked:70%)_

_Herbology: 30% (Blocked:70%)_

_Potions: 10% (Blocked:90%)_

_Arithmancy: 10% (Blocked:90%)_

_Ancient Runes: 0% (Blocked:100%)_

_Care of Magical Creatures: 50% (Blocked:50%)_

_Divination: 40% (Blocked:60%)_

_Aerokinesis: 0% (Blocked:100%)_

_Telekinesis: 0% (Blocked:100%)_

_Pyrokinesis: 0% (Blocked:100%)_

_Natural Parsletongue: 30% (Blocked:70%)_

_Natural Parslemagic: 10% (Blocked:90%)_

_Wandless Magic: 0% (Blocked:100%)_

_Non-Verbal Magic: 0% (Blocked:100%)_

_Magical Core: 30% (Blocked: 100%)_

_IQ: 20% (Blocked:80%)_

_Enchanting: 0% (Blocked:1000%)_

_Natural Occlumency: 10% (Blocked:90%)_

_Natural Legilimancy: 0% (Blocked:100%)_

Harry was already getting out of his chair, when he had finished reading the parchment. Soon enough Theseus and Bloodspitter were left in the office. Bloodspitter looked around and said," Mr Scammander-Lefay, I must let you know that Dumbledore has been trying to take money from the Scammander Vault by forging a consent form signed by your brother."

Theseus replied," I'm guessing Percival had some choice words for the Old Goat."

Bloodspitter laughed as he murmured," You wouldn't believe how angry he was with the Goat." Theseus wasn't able to reply as Hyperion entered the office and took his seat. Onec he was comfortable he asked," So how many times did Dumbledore oblivate or use compulsion charms on me."

Bloodspitter answered, " 68 oblivate charms and 80 compulsion charms. Because of how important this is I have asked Ragnok and Ironclaw to come here. Lord Lefay-Gaunt-Graves we have a inventory of your vaults here." He passed over a thick bundle of parchment "It also includes your properties and businesses."

Hyperion pput the bundle between him and Theseus then he opened it and the two began to read it.

_The Main Lefay Vault:_

_64,789,679,579 Galleons_

_5,462,798,969 Sickles_

_ 579,345,699 Knuts_

_Hope Diamond_

_Portraits: 450_

_The Russian Crown Jewels_

_The Imperial Faberge Eggs_

_ Romanov Jewelry_

_Hohenzollern Jewelry_

_Lord Lefay's Personal Vault:_

_47,686,398,900 Galleons_

_1,679,907,00 Sickles_

_200,000,000 Knuts_

_Ring of Bordeaux_

_The Gaunt Ring_

_The Gaunt Vault:_

_68,000 Galleons_

_0 Sickles_

_0 Knuts_

_Slytherin's Locket (Missing)_

_Slytherin's Chalice_

_Portraits: 30_

_The Graves Vault:_

_700,000,000 Galleons_

_90,000 Sickles_

_10 Knuts_

_Portraits: 10_

_Carrow:_

_600,000,000 Galleons_

_80,000 Sickles_

_7,000 Knuts_

_Portraits: 20_

They kept reading until they had finished the Vault Section and when the two looked up they saw two other goblins sitting behind the desk.


	4. Chapter 4

Bloodspitter walked towards the closest fireplace to summon Sirius Black and Remus Lupin for the reading of the Potter's Will. He sighed and thought about how tiring his morning was with King Ragnok revealing he was the manager of the Pendragon,Emrys and Merlin vaults. Bloodspitter shook his head and threw a piece of parchment throught the floo knowing the two of them would get it.

He looked at his pocket watch and knew that the other three would be getting Lord Potter's Hogwarts supplies and after the will reading they would get their new lord and heir rings respectively. Bloodspitter turned around and began the long walk to Ragnok's meeting room.

* * *

Sirius Black was reading a book about Ancient Runes, as he had became quite proficient at it when the parchment came flying through the fireplace. He pulled out his wand and shouted," Remus, get down here now!"

Remus' voice cried back as he came down the stairs," No need to shout." When he arrived at the fireplace, he picked up the letter and read it out loud:

_Dear Padfoot and Moony_

_I've been asked to tell you to come to Gringotts at 3 PM for the reading of the Potter Will. It has something to do with Dumbledore and his manipulations._

_Harry_

Remus looked at Sirius and said," Scared over a letter Padfoot. Not like you."

Sirius snapped while he was flushing," Shut it Moony."

Remus grinned as he said," I just have blackmail on you now."

Sirius groaned," You are evil. Don't we have to go to Gringotts as it is nearly 3."

Remus looked at the grandfather clock and nodded in reply, so Sirius rushed up the stairs to grab a box. Remus recognized it and called," No Sirius, we said we would give it to him next year."

Sirius smirked," It is never to early to begin tormenting Dumbledore."

Remus sighed and stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.

* * *

Hyperion sat in the chair directly in front of Bloodspitter with Harry sitting on his right and Theseus to his left. Sirius and Remus were sitting next to Harry, when Ironclaw saw everyone was here, he unravelled a scroll and began to read it out loud:

_The Last Will and Testament of Lord James Charles Potter and Lily Marie Potter-Evans_

_We, the aforementioned, being of our true mind and free will hereby declare this will our last testament, making all other wills null and void._

_In the case of our demise, the following are to be given the following:_

_To Sirius Orion Black III, we leave 4,000,000 Galleons and theYork Estate so he doesn't have to live in his parent's house. And Sirius if Peter has betrayed us we forgive you as you are probably beating yourself up about it. You are the second guardian that Harry should be given to if the first can't take care of him._

_To Remus John Lupin, we leave 4,000,000 Galleons and the Belfast Cabin and a order to buy new clothes. Don't blame yourself for our deaths and take care of Harry. Make sure Padfoot doesn't corrupt Harry_.

_To Peter Pettigrew, we leave 4,000,000 Galleons. If he is the one to betray us as he is our secret keeper, the following part is null and void. He is to be thrown in Azkaban._

_To Frank Longbottom, we leave 4,000,000 Galleons and guardianship of Harry if the first two guardians can't care for him__._

_To Alice Longbottom, we leave 4,000,000 Galleons and the request to help Harry_.

_To Neville Frank Longbottom, we leave 50,000 Galleons in a vault which can be accessed when he is 17 years old._

_To Severus Tobias Snape, we leave 4,000,000 Galleons and a letter from Lily forgiving you. You are the fourth guardian for Harry._

_To Hyperion Henry Augustus Lefay, we leave 6,000,000 Galleons for being a brilliant mentor and guardianship of Harry. Raise him well and protect him from Dumbledore._

_To Albus Dumbledore, we leave 1 Sickle.__To Amelia Bones, we leave 400,000 Galleons and the request to help Hyperion to raise Harry._ _You are the fifth guardian to Harry._

_To Theseus Scammander, we leave you 200,000 Galleons and a letter with a request that must be fulfilled when Harry turns 15._

_All our remaining assets go to our son Harry James Potter-Lefay._

_In the question of custody for Harry for before he turns 15 we leave the following people in order:_

_Hyperion Henry Augustus Lefay_

_Sirius Orion Black III_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_Amelia Bones_

_Under no conditions will Harry go to Petunia or Dumbledore._

_Signed_

_Lord James Charles Potter_

_Lady Lily Marie Potter-Evans_

_Witnesses_

_Ironclaw_

_Lord Hyperion Lefay_

_Lord Theseus Scammander-Lefay_

_Lady Amelia Bones_

_Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Ironclaw finished reading it and turned to Griphook and said," Go summon Professor Snape, Lady Longbottom and her grandson and Amelia Bones."

Ragnok pulled out case and said," Lord Black, your pouch full of your Galleons and the deed to the York Estate." He handed over the respective items "Mr Lupin, your pouch of Galleons and the deed to the Belfast Cabin. Lord Lefay-Gaunt-Graves, your pouch of Galleons. Lord Scammander-Lefay, your pouch of Galleons and the letter mentioned. Finally, Lord Potter your lordship ring." He fell silent as everyone looked at their beqeathments until the people he had asked to be summoned appeared. Severus was about to snap but Ragnok announced," Lady Longbottom, the key to Heir Longbottom's vault and a pouch for the Galleons bequeathed to your son and daughter-in-law. Professor Snape, Your pouch of Galleons and the letter from Lady Potter. Madam Bones, your pouch of Galleons and the request to help Lord Potter."

Amelia Bones demanded," What is happening?"

Ironclaw soundlessly handed over Harry and Hyperion's Inheritance test and Amelia handed them to Severus and Lady Longbottom. Harry and Neville were talking quietly as expressions of fury came over the newcomers faces. Lady Augusta Longbottom growled," Of course the Old Coot did that."

Severus snarled," Third time a charm isn't Dumbledore?"

Sirius asked," What do you mean by that?"

Severus replied frostly," Tom Riddle who became You-Know-Who and me were both abused by muggles and had blocks put on us. Only ome part of it worked for Harry but him faking someone's family isn't his normal work."

Hyperion interrupted," We need a plan to protect Harry from Dumbledore, I know we will have Narcissa Malfoy, Cygnus Black III and Orion Black with us especially since Harry is their family and I can contact Pollux and Cassiopeia Black."

* * *

Two hours later found Hyperion staring at the Gaunt Ring that was placed on his desk. He knew there was dark magic in it but a perk of being a dark wizard was that you could sense it. Hyperion also had felt that there was a very poweful curse on it.

He picked it up and approached a bookshelf in the corner of his study, when he was in front of it he pulled out a fake book and the bookshelf swung open to reveal a marble staircase. He walked down the staircase and he heard the bookshelf close. Hyperion ended up in front of a iron door sealed with steel bars, he placed his hand on the door and it swung open to reveal a massive black marble chamber.

The chamber had bookshelves around most of walls and glass cases with dark magic creatures. Hyperion walked to the desk in the middle of the room that had a stack of books about dark magic. He placed the ring on a pedestal and waited for the results when it flashed black he paled as he realised this was a Horcrux.

Hyperion immediately opened a copy of The Secrets of the Darkest Art that only had the parts about Horcruxes in it, he skimmed through the pages till he arrived at the paragraph he wanted. After he read through it Hyperion moved to a bookshelf his fingers touching books like: Atlas of Celestial Anomalies, The Study of Elemental Magik, The Deathly Hallows: Real pr Fake and Wizarding Traditions and Cultures. Hyperion pulled out the book called: Secrets of Necromancy: In Death and Life. When he had it he then moved to a chest in the corner.

Hyperion dug through it till he pulled out a fang of Baslisk, he opened the book and flipped to the chapter called, Cleansing Dark Objects. He read through it until he found the part about Horcruxes, Hyperion quickly found the spell and cast it to transfer the part of the soul to pocket watch. After he did that he slammed the fang into the pocket watch and the soul screamed as it disappeared as it left this plane of existence.

Hyperion then removed the spell on the Gaunt Ring and placed it in his finger, after he put it on his attention was turned to the stone that was in the ring, he knew he had seen it before. Hyperion turned to a door that lead to his room that held his collection of dark magic artifacts, he pulled down the book that held a index of magical artifacts and he reeled back as he realised the stone was the Resurrection Stone.

He focused on his collection and went back to what he did every night.


	5. Chapter 5

Hyperion stood behind his desk with Augustus Rookwood and Pius Thicknesse standing in front of him. The two lords had came to him to swear their allegiance to him, Hyperion stared at them both intently as he read their minds noting that Augustus was a Occlumens and had let him into his mind.

Hyperion murmured," You would betray Voldemort to serve me?"

Augustus barely flinched as Hyperion said Voldemort's name and replied," Yes because your position as High Lord of Britain and Head of the Sacred Twenty-Eight comes before our service to the Dark Lord."

Hyperion questioned," And when the time comes to decide your loyalties, who will you choose?"

Thicknesse replied," You My Lord, our loyalty to you trumps any other."

Hyperion asked a final question," You would be prepared to stand with me as my right and left hands respectively?"

The two nodded so Hyperion extended his hand to Augustus who took it and Thicknesse held his wand over the linked arms as Hyperion said," Do you Augustus Rookwood, swear to serve me as your lord instead of the pretender?"

Augustus quickly answered," I do."

" Will you serve me till either me or you die?" Hyperion murmured

Augustus whispered," I will." They went through the same process with Thicknesse and the two of them would accompany Hyperion to his meeting and Platform 9 later in the day. As they were leaving the study Hyperion said," You do know i'm a dark wizard." After saying that he continued walkimg leaving to shocked lords behind him.

* * *

Hyperion walked into the dining room to see it full of members of the House of Black. All their heads turned towards him as took his seat at the head of the table. As Hyperion looked around he saw Sirius Black II, Orion Black, Regulus Black I, Alphard Black and Narcissa Black.

Cassiopeia Black asked," Why did you call us here Cousin Hyperion?"

Hyperion wordlessly handed copies of the tests he and Harry took, he was surprised to see the anger on the older members of the house. Pollux Black's eyes gained a fire that Hyperion had only seen once before and Arcturus Black II began growling as his paternal instincts took over after seeing what had happened to his great-great grand nephew.

Orion Black boomed," Who did this to our family? Who wounded the proud House of Black and tried to control us?"

Hyperion replied," Albus Dumbledore." He smirked as he heard the shouts and roars of anger.

Narcissa Malfoy pursued her lips and said," Harry and Draco are friends so he will help protect him."

There were nods of agreement as Sirius Black II roared," If Dumbledore tries to hurt our lord, he will have us all to answer to!"

Callidora Black cried," Dumbledore forgets we are the House of Black and no one controls us."

Belvina Black announced," We wield considerable influence. We can smite Dumbledore if he tries to destroy us."

Cygnus Black III slammed his cane onto the table and all eyes turned to him and his wife Druella Black nee Rosier and Cygnus said," Our lord is the Lord of Hogwarts and the future King of Magic. I can sense it." People always forgot Cygnus was a seer and a aura reader.

Alphard Black called," It is more important to show Harry he has a family before we go after Dumbledore."

Phineas Nigellus Black II son of Cygnus Black II murmured," Dumbledore is to powerful to go after directly." He had been sorted into Ravenclaw and had became a Unspeakable working in the Death Chamber. He was in a courtship with Professor Croaker.

Hyperion slammed his hand on the table stopping any further discussion and announced his voice carryong through the room," Harry needs regents for his lordships until his is 15 years old."

Orion grumbled," It would work our influence could stop Dumbledore and his cronies from gaining power but how is your plan to make a postion called the Speaker of the Wizengamot?"

Hyperion replied," It will be introduced by Yule. Now who will be accompanying me and Theseus to the Platform to see Harry off Sirius and Remus are already coming?"

Sirius Black II, Cygnus, Orion, Alexia Black and Belvina nodded their heads in agreement. Hyperion gestured for them to follow him. Narcissa was going to collect Draco and her new husband, Lucien Carrow a french wizard and they would meet them there.

* * *

The group with Harry used a portkey to appear on the platform, when they arrived everyone was shocked to see the Boy-Who-Lived with members of the House of Black. Cameras started flashing, Orion waved his wand and the cameras were destroyed.

The group approached the Hogwarts Express and saw Narcissa and Lucien standing next to it with Draco. When they got there the Blacks went over to Narcissa to talk to he. Hyperion knelt down so he was at Harry's height and he said," It doesn't matter what house you are in. Your godfather and his wolf were in Gryffindor and they ended up as idiots. I was in Ravenclaw and I became Chief Warlock, Theseus was in Hufflepuff and he became a war hero. My father was in Slytherin both of them were champion duelists. Gryffindor normally produces idiots who serve as aurors."

Harry asked timidly," What if I end up in Slytherin?"

Hyperion answered," It would mean Theseus would win the bet between me, him, Sirius and Remus. I said you would a Ravenclaw, Remus said Hufflepuff, while Sirius said Gryffindor."

Harry laughed went towards Draco to board the train. Theseus stepped forward to whispered something in Hyperion's ear, which made him reel back in shock. Hyperion whispered," Really? We will..." Theseus cut him off with a kiss and a reply," Yes in August." The rest of their group looked at them in confusion.

Hyperion wrapped his arms protectively around Theseus as they watched the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Harry and Draco found a compartment that also had Daphne Greengrass, Blasie Zabini and Theodore Nott in it. They exchanged greetings and settled in for the jpurney, Harry looked out of the window to see Hyperion looking very shocked. Harry asked," What do you think that is about?"

Draco looked out of the window and replied," You are going to have a surprise for Yule."

Harry said," And you mean?"

Theodore replied," You should read up on what happens to a male wizard's body."

Harry shook his head and pulled out Exploding Snap as the train started to move and the group was about to start playing it when a red-haired boy entered the compartment without knocking and said," Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full!" He dragged his trunk in as if he was already invited in.

Daphne snapped," Full? On a train that magically shrinks and expands when it is required." Draco tried not to snort as the boy replied," Oh well, there's room in here so I can sit in here."

Daphne announced," If you want to sit in here, you'll have to ask politely first. Please and thank you are socially acceptable when asking for something."

The boy looked shocked as he replied," May I please sit in here?"

Daphne glared as she answered," You man if you remain civil."

The boy introduced himself," My name's Ron Weasley. Can someone help me with my trunk please?" Draco got up to help Ron place his trunk on the overhead storage compartment and when he was done he turned around to that Ron had took his seat. He murmured," That's my seat."

Ron looked up at Draco and replied," There's one over there." He indicated the seat inbetween Blaise and Daphne.

"Yes there is." Draco said " And you are, for the moment, welcome to sit in it. Now get out of my seat."

Ron grumbled but switched seats so Draco was now sat next to Harry and Theodore. Harry remembered the manners his honorary uncle, Augustus Prince had drilled into him and said," This is Draco Malfoy, over there is Theodore Nott, next is Daphne Greengrass, then Pansy Parkison and Blaise Zabini, and i'm Harry Potter-Lefay." The others all nodded so Ron knknew who was who.

Ron's gaze stayed on Harry as he said," Harry? Are you Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived? The one who defeated You-Know-Who."

Harry replied," What makes you think I am that Harry Potter?"

Ron stammered," You must be I saw a picture of you in the Daily Prophet when it was a Wizengamot Ball."

Harry queried," If you know who I am then why did you ask?"

Ron answered," I wasn't sure? Can I see your scar?"

Harry was now confused as he had never had a scar so he asked," What scar?"

Ron said," The scar on your forehead."

Harry replied," I don't have a scar on my forehead." He knew that someone called Roderick Raventhorne had cast a spell on him when he was young so he wondered if that had anything to do with it

Ron pushed on," Aw... go on show me."

Blaise was out of his seat in a flash and snarled," You will cease this rude behaviour immediately or you will not be able to sit in this compartment." Harry rasied his eyebrows at Blaise's behaviour as both him and Theodore seemed to have become protective of him.

No one spoke for around five minutes until Ron eventually asked," What house do you think you will be in?" Without waiting for a answer he declared," I've got five brothers ahead of me and a sister behind me. All five of them have been in Gryffindor, that's where brave wizards go. If I get sorted into Slytherin, i'll leave the school. Only dark wizards go in there."

Turning his attention to Harry he said," You don't want go there! Only evil wizards get sorted into that house."

Harry firmly replied," Really? Nothing i've read says that. My guardian is a dark wizard and he was in Ravenclaw and what about Peter Pettigrew ?"

" Oh," Ron responded, waving his hand dismissively. " They must've fooled the sorting test and got in. A Slytherin trick if i've ever heard of one."

Everyone in the compartment stared in shock at the young Weasley as they had just heard him insult the House of Lefay and a member of that house was basically royalty in Pure-Blood circles.

Harry smirked and murmured," I like the traits of Slytherin. Ambitious, resourceful and determined , yes I can aspire to those ideals."

Ron jumped out of his seat and cried," No! You can't be a Slytherin not like these junior Death Eaters."

Pansy flicked her wand and Ron and his trunk were outside of the compartment. She said," That is enough of that." The others laughed and they finally played their game of Exploding Snap. Halfway through the journey they were joined by Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and Tracey Davies and they became a part of the group very quickly.

They were almost at Hogwarts when a bushy-haired girl pulled open the door without knocking with Neville behind her. The girl asked," Neville has lost his toad have any of you seen it?"

Susan said," It is polite manners to introduce yourself first."

The girl flushed and replied," I am Hermione Granger."

Harry pulled out his wand and mumbled," Accio toad. Neville why don't you join us."

Hermione exclaimed," You shouldn't be able to do that!"

Harry smirked as Neville took a seat and he answered the unasked question," Well it is a perk of living with Hyperion Lefay."

Hermione looked confused as she asked," What does a man have to with you learning spells?"

Draco mumbled," Muggleborn. Hyperion Lefay is Harry's guardian and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. The House of Lefay is basically royalty as it one of the four houses classed as the Most Imperial and Royal."

Hermione asked," Can I sit here for the rest of the journey so you can explain me what all this means?"

The grouo spent the last 15 minutes of the journey explaining to Hermione the hierarchy of Pure-Blood society and Wizarding tradition and culture. When they got of the Hogwarts Express, Hermione had become a part of the group as well as Neville.

A large and very tall man, Harry recognised as Rubeus Hagrid, was standing on the platform with a lantern as he called," Firs' years! Firs' years! To me! Come along now! Firs' years!" The group was following Hagrid when Harry heard a voice say in his mind," _Welcome, my lord."_

Harry replied curiously," _Who are you?"_

The voice answered," _Lady Hogwarts and I serve you as you are the Lord of Hogwarts." _Harry had many thoughts in his mind but was brought out of it with Hagrid calling," Four to a boat! Don't crowd! There's plenty o' room fer ev'rybody!"

Harry, Blaise, Theodore and Draco got in a boat with the rest of the group splitting evenly among themselves. Hagrid made sure everyone was in safely he cried," Everyone in? Right then- FORWARD!"

His boat began moving and all the other boats followed it. Everyone was silent until the first years got their first glimpse of Hogwarts Castle. Harry heard a lot gasps and exclamations of surprise as Lady Hogwarts said in his mind," _Prepare to receive the wards."_

Hyperion had trained him for this moment in the past few days so Harry closed his eyes and prepared to receive control of the wards. His friends he had been friends with for ages kne what was happening so they didn't react. Harry inhaled deeply as he gained control of the wards and felt everything that was in it.

The boats arrived at the bottom of Hogwarts not long after, Harry and his friends were some of the last to disembark. They joined up with the other members of their group as they ascended to Hogwarts. They arrived at a huge oak door which Hagrid knocked on, the door swung open immediately and Harry was surprised to see Professor Flitwick there instead of Professor McGonagall. He knew Hyperion had a hand in it as he and Flitwick were very good friends as Hyperion had been the first to defeat Flitwick in a duel.

"The Firs' Years, Professor Flitwick." Hagrid said in a serious tone.

Flitwick replied in his squeaky voice," Thank you Hagrid I will take them from here." He pulled open the doors fully using his wand revealing the Entrance Hall. It was stone walls lit with flaming torches, a celling that was to high to make ou and a massive marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor Flitwick across the flagged stone floor, Harry heard hundreds of voices coming from a doorway to the right, he knew that was were the rest of the school was. Flitwick lead the First Years into a small empty antechamber , they crowded in standing closer together then what they would normally.

" Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor Flitwick siad " The start of term banquet will start shortly. But before you take your seats in the Great Hall you must be sorted i to your houses. The Sorting is very important because while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your houses, sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free tim in the house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced extraordinary wizards and witches. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points and rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each if you will be a credit to your house."

Harry felt something off about the emotions in the castle and he tried to focus on it. Flitwick carried on speaking as Harry thought," The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front pf the whole school. I suggest you use that time to make sure you look smart, I shall return when we are ready. Please wait quietly."

Harry and his friend entered into a quiet conversation with Harry explaining about the wards and what he felt. A few people screamed as four ghosts floated through the walls. A fat little monk was saying," What has the Castle in such a state?"

" My dear Friar none of us know so we will find out this year hopefully." A ghost wearing tights and a ruff said, it suddenly noticed the First Years " I say, what are you doing here?"

No one answered so the Fat Friar said," New students! About to sorted then?" People nodded in answer " Hope to see you in Hufflepuff. My old house!"

Flitwick's sqeaky voice said," Move along. The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." One by one the ghosts floated through the wall into the Great Hall " Now form a line and follow me."

Harry and his friends joined the line at the back and followed a girl with brown hair. They walked out of the chamber, across the entrance hall and through a pair of double doors that lead into the Great Hall.

Harry had seen paintings of the Great Hall but they nvere captured the true magnificence of it. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles floating in mid air over four long tables where the rest kf the students sat watching. The tables were laid with glittering golden goblets and plates. At the top there was another table that formed a u and it was where the professors sat. Harry saw Severus looking at him in a curious manner. Professor Flitwick came to a halt in between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables and short of a low platform in front of the professor's table.

Flitwick silently placed a four-legged stool on the floor and on the top he place the Sorting Hat. For a few moments there was complete silence until the Hat's brim opened and it began to sing:

_Oh you may not think me pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_a smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black_

_your tops hats sleek and tall_

_for i'm the Hogwarts' Sorting Hat_

_and I can cap them all_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_the Sorting Hat can't see_

_so try me on and I will tell you_

_where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_where dwell the brave at heart_

_their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_set Gryffindors apart_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_where they are just and loyal_

_those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_and unafraid of toil_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_if you've a ready mind_

_where those of wit and learning_

_will always find their kind_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_you'll make your real friends_

_those cunning folk use any means_

_to achieve their ends_

_So put me on don't be afraid_

_And don't get in a flap_

_You're in safe hands_

_For i'm a Thinking Cap_

The whole Hall burst into applause as the Hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four houses and then became still again.

Professor Flitwick stepped forward with long piece of parchment and announced," When I call ypur name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbot, Hannah!"

Hannah approached the stool and sat on it the the had barely touched her head before it called "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Crabbe, Vincent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

" Davies, Tracey!"

" SLYTHERIN!"

All the other names went past Harry until it came to Hermione.

" Granger, Hermione!"

" RAVENCLAW!"

" Longbottom, Neville!"

" GRYFFINDOR!"

" Lefay-Potter, Harry."

The entire hall went silent as the Sorting Hat was placed on Harry's head. To everyone else it looked like the Hat was silent but it was having a conversation with Harry. Finally it called," SLYTHERIN!"

The hall was completely silent as Harry took his seat at the Slytherin table. Draco, Daphne, Theodore and Blaise all joined him and at the table.


	6. Chapter 6

After the Sorting Ceremony Dumbledore stood to speak," Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! This year we have new changes to the staff, Professor McGonagall will just be teaching to 5th, 6th and 7th year Transfiguration, Professor Lucien Carrow will be taking the other years. Professor Orion Black will be taking the class of Wizarding Culture and Tradition, Professor Belvina Black will be taking the class of Healing Studies and finally the Latin class will be taken by Professor Augustus Prince. With that announced I only have a few more words to say: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Harry whispered to Draco," That man is definitely senile."

Draco replied with a grin," Well that will mean each year he will have a confrontation with the Dragon Lord Lefay."

Harry asked as he placing food on his plate," Why do they call Hyperion that?"

Draco began eating as he replied," It is because of how he was in the Wizengamot decades ago and the title has just stuck with him." They began eating and talking with their friends, when Harry was looking around the Hall he saw Marcus Flint staring at him, instantly he knew that Hyperion had told him to protect Harry as the lord of his house.

At the end of the feast Dumbledore stood once again to announce," And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song." Harry immediately noticed Orion's face pale as Belvina laughed at his expense. Augustus grip on his goblet tightened and the goblet began to get dents in it. Harry looked at the other professors and saw that their smiles were fixed on their faces.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and a long golden ribbon flew out of it. The ribbon rose high into the air above the tables and twisted its self, snakelike, into words. He said," Everyone pick their favourite tune and off we go!"

Harry then realised why Hyperion had had a grin on his face when he said ' Make sure not to become deaf by the end of the feast.' As the most of the school boomed:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_

_Teach us something please_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff_

_For now they're bare and full of air_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff_

_So teach us things worth knowing_

_Bring back what've forgot_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

Harry noticed most of the Slytherins weren't singing along just standing there with annoyed looks on their faces. He didn't listen to what Dumbledore said next but got ready to go to his common room with his housemates. A prefect called Adrian Pucey led the First Years to the Slytherin common room, when they were in front of the stone wall which lead to it Adrian said," The password this week is Baslisk. It changes every week."

He led the First Years into a room that had emerald green wallpaper and black leather couches. There were bookshelves in the far right corner while in the far left there were two doors that lead to the dorm rooms.

Severus was waiting in front of the main fireplace waiting for the First Years to arrive. When he saw they were all here he stepped forward to begin his speech," You are all in Slytherin House that means when you are outside the common room you look after each other. If you need assistance then the prefects will be in the common room at 6PM to 8PM and I will be in my office at those times as well so you are welcome to come speak to me. The books in the far corner are available to use as long as you return them. In the far left corner there are two doors they lead to the dorms, the door on the right leads to males and the one on the left to females. Mr Potter-Lefay I will need to speak with you now in my office. Mr Pucey finish off."

Severus led Harry through a door in the center of the right wall and they ended up in Severus' office. He indicated for Harry to take a seat and they ended up facing each other. Severus began," I believe that you now have control of the wards of Hogwarts." Harry nodded and Severus continued," When you go to your dorm instead of turning right go straight ahead and say open in Parsletounge. It will then show you Salazar Slytherin's chambers and those are yours for as long as you in Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and left he followed Severus' directions he ended up at a vertical portrait of a Baslisk. He whispered in Parsletounge ~ _Open~ _The portrait swung open to reveal a set of stairs and Harry moved forward and went up them. When he reached the top he opened the oak door and it swung open to reveal chamber like the common room. Harry looked at the paintings on the wall but was attracted to a specific one.

The painting in question said," Lord Slytherin are you related to the Lefays?"

Harry stepped forward and could clearly see the man in the painting. The man had black hair, a pale face, gaunt cheeks and a slim figure. He was wearing a sapphire blue robe that had the crest of the Gaunts on it, instantly Harry knew who it was so he asked," Your Corvinus Gaunt II aren't you?"

Corvinus replied," Yes and that must mean you are Harry Potter who is rasies by my son."

Harry nodded and sat down at the mahogany desk and began writing a letter to Hyperion.

* * *

Hyperion, Theseus, Sirius, Remus, Amelia and Augusta as well as Lord Rupert Greengass and Narcissa Black were sitting in the parlour of Bones Manor when Odin popped in with Harry's letter. Hyperion grabbed it and read it out loud:

_Hyperion_

_You won't win the bet as I was sorted into Slytherin, on the train a boy called Ron Weasley asked about a scar on my forehead. I don't know what that was about. Draco, Theo, Blaise, Daphne and Pansy joined me in Slytherin while Neville and a girl called Hermione Grangerwas sorted into Gryffindor. Hannah and Susan into Hufflepuff and Tracey Davies was sorted into Ravenclaw. I also know that you asked Marcus Flint to protect me._

_I was allowed into Lord Slytherin's chambers and this is where I am writing this at and where i'll sleep for my entirety at Hogwarts. I also met a portrait of a man called Corvinus Gaunt II and I have just Salazar Slytherin._

_Dumbledore is completely senile he had us sing the school song. On the train we explained to Hermione about guardianship and what the Wizengamot is. Severus said he will try to keep_

_Dumbledore out of my business. Veritas_.

_From_

_Harry_

Hyperion looked at the words underlined and said," Dumbledore is going to try and get guardianship of Harry on the Wizen-" He was cut off as memories began rushing into his mind, Hyperion sank to his knees and clasped his head with his hands.

Narcissa pulled out het wand and cast a diagnostic charm, she said," He has just recieved a decade worth of memories, he'll need a dreamless sleep potion."

Theseus immediately replied," He can't he was addicted and his personal healer said he must never have it again."

Narcissa asked," What did they say he should have instead?"

Theseus shrugged and answered," Only he knows and he won't be answering any questions for a while." He indicated the sobbing man on the floor.

Amelia asked," Isn't Hyperion friends with Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel?"

Sirius replied," Yes but only he knows the location of the house."

Remus said," What about paintings? That one of Regulus Romulus Lefay is looking exasperated with you."

Regulus looked at Remus and said," I prefer Romulus to Regulus but yes I do know where Nicholas lives." And before anyone could say anything he basically ran out of the painting that held Wulfgar Bones.

Five minutes later Nicholas Flamel with his wife flooed into Bones Manor, Nicholas immediately rushed to Hyperion and began chanting in Greek. After finishing chanting he poured a blue potion down his throat. Nicholas said," He'll sleep for the next 6 hours and I guess you are Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Narcissa Black or Carrow and Rupert Greengrass."

* * *

Augustus Rookwood was walking through the rows of prophecies searching for a certain one. Croaker had looked at him weirdly when he asked for permission to take a prophecy. Augustus looked at the tags on the prophcies and he knew he had almost found it.

He finally found the one he was looking for and tried to grab it, Augustus knew it was fake as soon as he took it. By accident he looked at the prophecy next to one he was here for and saw Hyperion's name on it.

Augustus grabbed it and placed them into the pouch he had brought with him. As he was about to exit the room he froze as he noticed two Aurors behind him, one was pink-haired girl and the other recognised as Alastor Moody. Augustus drew his wand as the two Aurors sent two stunning spells his way.

Augustus was about fire back Confringo when a masked figure sent a killing curse at him. It missed him but Augustus acted dead as the figure looked at Bode the Unspeakable and cast the Imperius curse on him.

The figure then faded into the shadows as Bode cast the Cruciatus curse ooon Augustus, thankfully he was able to resist the pain but wounds began to open on his body.

Croaker's voice roared," What do you think you are doing!?" The Head of the Department of Mysteries looked like dragon as he sent off a Reducto and a Confingo. The three people disapparated , Croaker approached Augustus and began to heal him. Croaker muttered," This isn't Dumbledore's doing. This is much bigger then me and Hyperion thought."

Augustus didn't pay him much attention as he slipped into unconsciousness the only thing he heard was Croaker whispering," You'll be fine."


	7. Chapter 7

Hyperion was once again sat in the Chief Warlock's chair as he had called an emergency session of the Wizengamot. He saw Amelia, Rupert and Augusta looking at him knowingly, once everyone was seated Hyperion stood and announced," Under standing order 45, I hereby declare the creation of the postion of Speaker of the Wizengamot. The Speaker will take over most of the duties of the Chief Warlock. The position of Chief Warlock will be given to the person with the most seats and that is still me. When I stand down Tiberius Ogden will take the chair of Speaker and I will take my old position as Leader of the Autocrats. Under standing order 68 I dissolve the position of Deputy Chief Warlock, Head Speaker and Senior Speaker. They will be replaced by the position of Deputy Speaker, Ist Assistant Speaker and 2nd Assistant Speaker. I now call Tiberius Ogden to take the chair."

Tiberius looked shocked as he shook hands with Hyperion and took the chair. Hyperion went to where Lord Gilbert Gamp and with one look Gamp fled to the bench behind. As he took a seat he thought about the new memories he had, they revealed that Harry had two older brothers and that Hyperion had tried to defend them as he was godfather to the oldest.

Tiberius looked at Dumbledore uncertainly as he looked between Dumbledore and his mentor. He called," I call Albus Dumbledore to speak."

Dumbledore rose and said," I request guardianship of Harry James Potter under the charge that Hyperion Lefay is abusing him. I also request that I become Harry's proxy."

Rupert immediately rose and Tiberius nodded so Rupert asked," Where is your proof?"

Dumbledore answered," My boy, don't you know that Hyperion Lefay is a dark wizard."

Tiberius shouted as members began to shout across the floor," Order! Order! The question is that Albus Dumbledore receives guardianship of Harry James Potter-Lefay. All in favour say content and raise your wand. "

" Content!"

" On the contrary not content ."

" Not content!"

Tiberius scanned the room and announced," The contents are 500. The not contents are ...500." Everyone looked confused as this had never happened before.

Hyperion rose and Tiberius nodded so Hyperion called," Those in favor say aye!"

" Aye!"

" On the contrary no!"

" No!"

" Division! Clear the lobby." Members were confused by this turn of events as it had never been a tie for a vote on guardianship.

Thirty minutes later all members were in their seats and Tiberius cried," The ayes to the right 501. The noes to the left 499. Guardianship is awarded to Albus-. Point of order Hyperion Lefay."

Hyperion rose and said," I veto the vote."

The answer was immediate as a wave of magic swept across the room but Hyperion roared," I also declare myself Lord Regent of the Kingdom of Avalon."

Dumbledore immediately rose to his feet but Tiberius rose first and shouted," His claim to become Lord Regent is recognised and if that is what he wished then the Lord Regent is correct."

Hyperion looked at Tiberius and grinned and said," I require the use of your chair Mr Speaker." Tiberius looked at his old mentor questioningly but got out of his chair. Hyperion took the seat and said," By the power of my prerogative as Lord Regent, I create the Great Council. The Council will have Lord Greengrass, Lady Bones, Lady Longbottom, Lord Strickland, me as Lord Regent, King Ragnok, Professor Croaker and the King when he reaches 15. The Council will over see day to day business of the entire Wizarding World all over the world. The Ministry of Magic is dissolved, the Wizengamot is dismissed."

Hyperion shot awake as he realised that it had jsut been a dream that might be predicting the future.

* * *

Augustus woke upto see the face of Evan Rosier staring at him. He croaked," Evan?"

Evan smiled softly as he replied," I'm here old man." He squeezed Augustus' hand in a familar sense.

Augustus muttered," Am I dead?"

Evan laughed quietly in a way that warmed Augustus' heart. He answered," Unless you call St Mungo's hell then no."

Augustus meekly asked," I thought you were dead."

Evan's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward to place a kiss on Augustus' forehead and he said," No, whoever injured you tried to kill me. I would never leave you, amare."

Augustus blushed at the use of his pet name, their sweet moment was interrupted by a stern voice saying?" As sweet as this is Mr Rosier, I came here to talk to Lord Rookwood."

Augustus looked at Griselda Marchbanks, the Head of the Wizarding Education Authority as she said," You won't be able to continue as a Unspeakable, you have lost your right hand and you have irreparable damage to your left leg as well as your nerves being damaged severely. So I have came to offer you a position at Hogwarts. You can choose from being the Arithmancy Professor or the Wizarding History Professor."

Augustus asked," What do I get from which I chose?"

Marchbanks answered," For both you get quarters that have a master bedroom, you get a 33,000 Galleon salary a year. For Arithmancy, you only have two lessons a day both in the afternoon. For Wizarding History, you have four lessons a day two in the morning and two in the afternoon."

Augustus murmured," Arithmancy."

Marchbanks nodded and turned to Evan and asked," How would you feel becoming the Wizarding History Professor?"

Evan nodded and Marchbanks left the two lovers alone, Augustus looked at Evan worridly as he was falling back asleep.

Evan whispered," I'll be here when you wake up again."

* * *

Sirius and Remus were walking towards Hyperion's study and they were about to enter to room when they heard voices. Sirius pulled Remus behind a statue of Lucien Lefay, as they listened they heard Croaker say," It wasn't Dumbledore, it was someone new."

Another voice, Sirius recognised it as Amicus Avery's said," If it wasn't Dumbledore, who was it?"

Hyperion answered," It could be Voldemort, Grindelwald or a fan of theirs."

A new voice neither Remus or Sirius recognised asked," Moving on from that, what about your ward's older brothers?"

Hyperion replied," Reggie, Their names are William Potter and Charles Potter II. Think about what you can shorten them down to and what family has children called that."

Reggie whined," I told you don't call me that and Oh! I see now."

Amicus snorted as he said," What will you do?"

Hyperion said," I'll be going to Hogwarts once we have finished and Reggie you are like a son to me and we could make it offical."

Reggie gasped," You mean it?"

Hyperion laughed," Yes by the end of this year I will have five sons."

Croaker asked," When will you give Harry the blood adoption potion?"

Hyperion answered," Yule as a gift, now Reggie drink this potion. When you have we are going to Hogwarts."

Sirius heard the floo go off and Remus said," At least Harry is going to have a massive family at Yule."

* * *

Hyperion and Regulus 'Reggie' Lefay walked upto Hogwarts castle from Hogsmeade, Reggie was still getting over the fact he now had a father and four siblings. They arrived at the oak doors that led into the Entrance Hall and Hyperion slammed his cane on them and they swung open.

Hyperion led the way to the Great Hall and the Hall went silent when they saw Hyperion and his oldest son. Hyperion announced," I will need Harry for family business and Messrs Weasley as well as your office Headmaster."

Dumbledore comprised," If I can be there as it is my office."

Hyperion replied," If Professors Black, Snape, Flitwick and Prince can be there as well." Dumbledore nodded " Harry come on."

Dumbledore led the group to his office and the Weasley brothers looked nervous when they saw Hyperion take the Headmaster's chair. Orion and Belvina immediately realized what this was about and they told Augustus ' Aug' Prince what was happening.

Hyperion asked," Can one of you please ask their family to join us?" Flitwick approached the floo and the entire Weasley clan stepped out of it a few minutes later. When they were all there Hyperion continued," I find it ver unruly to abduct one's child, two in fact and give them to another family." Before anyone could say anything he had cast a spell at Bill and Charlie Weasley and their hair turned from ginger to black and their hair became unruly like Harry's.

Reggie turned to Severus and asked," Do you have any blood adoption potions?" Severus nodded and summoned ten of the potions in question.

The two new Potters stared at their 'mother' in horror, Charlie turned to Hyperion and asked," How did you find out?"

Hyperion smiled," It has something to do woth the portrait of my father and the word Veritas." Severus, Flitwick and Orion clutched their heads. " Now you both have a choice you can come with me, Harry and Reggie over the weekend and get to know your family or you can stay with your old family."

Bill answered," I think we will go with you."

One of the twin- George if Hyperion was right- said," Can we come with you?" He indicated himself, his twin and Percy Weasley.

Hyperion eyes widened as he replied," And if you like it over the weekend?"

The other twin- Hyperion was sure this is Fred- answered," We might ask you to blood adopt us and how would you answer to that?"

Reggie layed a hand on his shoulder as Hyperion choked out," Yes."

The yougest boy, Ron, Hyperion's mind supllied shouted," You can't just leave the family! Can they mum?"

Mrs Weasley paled as she whispered," They can as along as it has been consented to by both parties."

Hyperion said," Now boys lets go to my manor."

The boys flooed to the manor with Hyperion, they didn't know it would become their homes in the coming years.


End file.
